The invention relates to a method, system and apparatus for treating water including a treatment mode comprising the steps of drawing said water from a pressurized water source through a controlling device to a treating vessel, the water inlet of said treating vessel being substantially at the top of a treating vessel, contacting said water with pressurized air present at the top of said treating vessel to release substantially all hydrogen sulfide and offensive odors present in the water and to dissolve oxygen in the water which reacts with soluble iron in the water to form ferric oxides, flowing the water through a filter bed of calcite mineral to remove substantially all sediment present in the water and to neutralize the ph of the water and to remove substantially all the ferric oxides from the water, the ferric oxides fastening to the calcite minerals and to already fastened ferric oxides, flowing the water to a final media means and to the outlet of the treating vessel and through the controlling device to a potable water plumbing system connected thereto.